1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a tossable gaming bag. More particularly, the invention relates to a tossable gaming bag having a filler material such as corn or beans and an illumination source. Specifically, the invention relates to a lighted gaming bag having either an internal or external illumination source as well as the ability to selectively illuminate the respective sources.
2. Background Information
Gaming bags come in a variety of shapes and sizes for a multitude of purposes. Gaming bags may be used in combination with a target or just freely thrown about. One of the more popular games that utilizes gaming bags is cornhole.
Cornhole is generally played with two game boards and eight gaming bags. The gaming bags have two sets of distinctive colors or patterns, with four bags having each color or pattern. The gaming bags are generally made of duck cloth or a similar heavy weight tight woven material to ensure strength and durability for outdoor use. The cornhole board in generally rectangular in shape with a raised back end and a hole located proximate the back end. The cornhole board is arranged similar to a ramp so that the gaming bag can be slid towards the back end and still permit the bag to remain on the board after being thrown. Regulation cornhole boards are approximately two feet wide and four feet long, with the front end resting on the ground and the back end raised approximately twelve inches.
Cornhole is played in frames, where each player rotates throwing his or her gaming bag towards the target. After all eight bags have been thrown, the bags remaining on the cornhole board are scored as one point and any bags traversing the hole are scored as three points. The ultimate goal of the game is to be the first team to reach 21 points. Although this seems like a fairly easy task, since the boards are placed approximately thirty-three feet apart from one another, scoring may be difficult. Further, since the boards are required to be a certain distance apart, the game must be played during daylight hours in order to be able to see the board and calculate the score.
Cornhole board manufacturers have adapted the game to include lights surrounding various features of the board. In particular, cornhole boards are sold that include LEDs or fiber optics which define the outer perimeter of the board as well as the scoring hole. Further, LEDs have been used to illuminate the scoring hole from the bottom side. While the lighted cornhole board provides interesting visual effects and allows the players to see the board at night, the player is still unable to determine if his or her bag has landed on the board or traversed the scoring hole. Thus, the players are still unable to adequately play in the dark, and are unable to receive any form of feedback after throwing the gaming bag.